Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Ikkaku Madarame
| obrazek = 300px | konflikt = Inwazja Ryoka | data = 3 sierpnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, strona 262 | miejsce = Seireitei, Soul Society | wynik = Ichigo Kurosaki zwycięża. | strona1 = *Ichigo Kurosaki | strona2 = *Żołnierz trzeciej rangi 11. Oddziału Ikkaku Madarame | wojska1 = *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) | wojska2 = *Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai) *Maść przyśpieszająca krzepnięcie krwi | szkody1 = Ichigo odnosi lekkie obrażenia | szkody2 = Ikkaku jest ciężko ranny }} Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Ikkaku Madarame jest walką stoczoną pomiędzy członkiem 11. Oddziału, Ikkaku Madarame, a Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosakim. Ma miejsce w Seireitei, podczas Inwazji Ryoka. Prolog thumb|left|190px|Ikkaku i Yumichika docierają do Ryoka Kiedy Ichigo i Ganju spadają w Seireitei, Shiba łagodzi ich upadek, zamieniając podłoże w piasek. Po chwili rozlega się nad nimi głos dwojga Shinigami, którzy jako pierwsi dotarli do Ryoka. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 85, strony 17-20 Ikkaku Madarame rozpoczyna swój specjalny taniec, dając przeciwnikom czas na ucieczkę, i irytuje się, kiedy Ichigo i Ganju stoją, wlepiając w niego oczy. Ikkaku tańczy więc jeszcze raz, a wtedy Ganju ucieka. W pościg za nim rusza Yumichika Ayasegawa. Gdy Ichigo zostaje sam na sam z przeciwnikiem, ten pyta czemu nie uciekł. Kurosaki odpowiada, iż skoro są od nich silniejsi, szybko by ich złapali. Dobywając miecza mówi, że postara się wygrać. Shinigami szybko atakuje chłopaka, tnąc w miejscu, gdzie ten jeszcze przed chwilą stał. Robiąc unik, Ichigo naciera swoim ostrzem, lecz przeciwnik paruje cios tubą od miecza. Ichigo odbija się od osłony, wlatując w powietrze. Z góry, kieruje ostrze ku wrogowi, co czyni również Shinigami. Chwilę potem krew skapuje z twarzy obu walczących. Madarame prosi Kurosakiego, by mu się przedstawił, a słysząc jego imię, komentuje, iż osoby z "ichi" w imieniu są silne i utalentowane. Z uśmiechem wyjawia Ichigo swoje imię. Zauważając, że oboje mają "ichi" w imieniu, prosi rywala o stoczenie świetnego pojedynku.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 86, strony 8-19 thumb|left|190px|Ikkaku używa maści, by zatamować krwawienie Gdy Ikkaku stoi w odległości od Ichigo, chłopak sięga dłonią, by wytrzeć krew ze swojej brwi. Madarame zauważa, że tylko amatorzy puszczają dłoń z miecza, lecz Ichigo tłumaczy, iż przez krew słabo widzi. Ikkaku z rękojeści swojej broni wyciąga wtedy maść, którą smaruje ranę, zatrzymując krwawienie. Ichigo raptem nazywa przeciwnika oszustem, denerwując Ikkaku, uważającego, że to przejaw inteligencji. Madarame zauważa, iż nie można jeszcze nazwać Ichigo wojownikiem. Jego ciosy są silne, reakcje szybkie, lecz pozostaje nowicjuszem. Przenikliwie pyta, kto był nauczycielem chłopaka. Ichigo poważnie odpiera, że ta osoba uczyła go tylko dziesięć dni, lecz zdołała mu wpoić odpowiednie zachowania. Ikkaku niedowierza, kiedy słyszy, że tą osobą był Kisuke Urahara. Mówi, że wobec tego zbyt łatwe zabicie Ichigo, byłoby z jego strony nieuprzejme.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 87, strony 7-13 Bitwa thumb|right|190px|Ikkaku uwalnia Shikai Wypowiadając komendę, Ikkaku uwalnia Shikai, a jego miecz błyskawicznie rośnie, zamieniając się we włócznię. Krzycząc, by Ichigo nie dał się zaskoczyć, Ikkaku rusza na Kurosakiego. Chłopak wielokrotnie unika ciosów rywala, dedukując, iż poruszanie tak długą bronią musi zabierać więcej czasu. Ikkaku wytyka mu pomyłkę, po czym przerzuca broń do jednej ręki atakując Ryoka. Kiedy blokuje on cios swoim mieczem, Ikkaku wypowiada drugą komendę, a jego włócznia dzieli się na trzy połączone łańcuchem części. Ostrze znajduje się nagle przy ręce Kurosakiego, głęboko ją przeszywając.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 87, strony 14-20 Ikkaku zawiesza swoją broń na szyi, wyjaśniając, iż Hōzukimaru nie jest włócznią, lecz Sansetsukon. Kontynuuje, że gdyby na miejscu Kurosakiego był ktoś inny, byłby zmuszony pojmać go żywcem, jednak chłopaka będzie musiał zabić. Raptem, jakby widział go pierwszy raz, Ichigo dostrzega bandaż, którym owinięty jest jego Zanpakutō, a po chwili owija nim swoją ranę. Natychmiast wymierza potężny cios, niszcząc część muru. Ikkaku unika ciosu, a wtedy Ichigo oznajmia, iż walka dopiero się zaczyna, a następnym razem to Madarame nie będzie w stanie unieść miecza. Manga Bleach; Rozdział 87, strony 21-24 thumb|left|190px|Kurosaki tnie Madarame Shinigami odpiera, że nie wie skąd pochodzi tak wielka pewność Ichigo, po czym szybko naciera na chłopaka. Kurosaki blokuje cios, lecz Madarame ponownie dzieli włócznię, uderzając chłopaka. Łańcuchem blokuje Zanpakutō Ichigo, drugą częścią wymierzając przeciwnikowi cios, którym odpycha go na dystans. Ikkaku kpi z umiejętności wroga, jednocześnie kręcąc swoją bronią w powietrzu. Ichigo zapewnia, że powoli zaczyna rozumieć zasadę działania Hōzukimaru, a na dowód wypuszcza z zaciśniętej dotąd dłoni pióra, wyrwane z Zanpakutō Ikkaku. Wzbijając się w powietrze, Kurosaki atakuje przeciwnika, który zaszokowany otrzymuje potężne cięcie. Łańcuch spajający Hōzukimaru pęka, a krew tryska z rany przecinającej klatkę piersiową Madarame.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 88, strony 2-12 thumb|right|190px|Drugie cięcie powala Ikkaku Mimo obrażeń, poirytowany Ikkaku odrzeka, że wbrew zapewnieniom Ichigo, wciąż jest w stanie utrzymać miecz w dłoni. Odrzuca zbędną część włóczni, ponownie wirując ostrzem w powietrzu. Kiedy Ichigo prosi go, by odłożył broń, uznając swoją porażkę, członek 11. Oddziału krzyczy, że nie jest tchórzem, który wycofa się z walki, po czym z uśmiechem rusza na nachodźcę. Przypominając sobie trening u Urahary, Kurosaki wznosi miecz. Krzyczy, że atak przeciwnika jest zbyt wolny, a jego cięcie przecina Zanpakutō i ramię Shinigami. Upadając, Ikkaku stwierdza, iż Ichigo jest zbyt silny. W dłoni ściska małą część swojego Zanpakutō. Mocno ranny Kurosaki zaprzecza, twierdząc, że oboje mieli dużego pecha.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 88, strony 13-19 Następstwa thumb|left|190px|Ze śmiechu Ikkaku otwiera się rana Otwierając oczy, Ikkaku jest zaskoczony, że wciąż żyje. Odpowiada mu Ichigo, siedzący na resztkach muru. Kiedy Madarame dziwi się, czemu chłopak nadal tu jest, Kurosaki podnosi Zanpakutō Shinigami, który powrócił do zwykłej formy. Ikkaku krzyczy, by Ichigo oddał mu jego miecz, kiedy ten uspokaja go, mówiąc, że broń była mu potrzebna do wzięcia maści. Dodaje, iż rozdzielił środek pomiędzy ich dwoje, a Ikkaku zauważa swoje zasklepione rany. Krzycząc, że powinien był umrzeć, Madarame czuje wstyd z powodu tego, że został uratowany przez wroga. Kurosaki mówi, że ma kilka pytań do Shinigami, na co ten ironizuje, sądząc, że raczej nie usłyszy pytania o datę urodzin. Ichigo pyta, gdzie znajduje się Rukia Kuchiki, zaskakując Ikkaku. Gdy Kurosaki dodaje, że przybył ją uratować, ze śmiechu Ikkaku otwiera się rana. Mimo to, Madarame odpowiada chłopakowi, opowiadając o wieży za barakami 13. Oddziału. Po tym, nakazuje mu odejść. Zatrzymuje go jednak jeszcze na chwilę, pytając, kto jest najsilniejszy spośród Ryoka. Kiedy chłopak odpowiada, iż najpewniej on, Ikkaku ostrzega go przed swoim kapitanem. Mówi, że dowódca 11.Oddziału z pewnością spróbuje odnaleźć chłopaka, który pozna jego siłę tylko jeśli uda mu się przeżyć to spotkanie.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 89, strony 11-19 thumb|right|190px|Kenpachi powstrzymuje Mayuriego Później, Mayuri Kurotsuchi wypytuje leczonego w barakach 4. Oddziału Ikkaku. Denerwuje się, kiedy Madarame nie udziela odpowiedzi na jego pytania. Ikkaku potwierdza jedynie, że przegrał i trafił pod opiekę medyków, nie zdobywając żadnych informacji o przeciwnikach. Twierdzi, że nie zna ani ich celu, ani wyglądu, nie pamięta nawet głosu Ryoka, wprawiając tym kapitana 12. Oddziału w szał. Mayuri rozczapierza palce, zamierzając zadać karę rannemu mężczyźnie, lecz jego ręka zostaje zatrzymana przez Zarakiego Kenpachiego. Dowódca 11. Oddziału pyta, od kiedy Kurotsuchi ma prawo do wymierzania kary członkom innych oddziałów, na co Mayuri wyrywa rękę z uścisku i wraz z Nemu opuszcza pomieszczenie. Po ich odejściu, Zaraki stwierdza, że słyszał, iż Ikkaku przegrał walkę. Poważnie pyta, czy przeciwnik był silny. Madarame potwierdza, opisując kapitanowi wygląd i prawdziwy cel rywala. Dodaje, iż przestrzegł wroga przed kapitanem, a następnie mówi coś, co sprawia, że Kenpachi uśmiecha się – Ikkaku oznajmia, że Ryoka był silny, lecz wciąż wzrasta w siłę. Wyszczerzając zęby, Kenpachi pyta o imię chłopaka.Manga Bleach; Rozdział 93, strony 8-15 Odniesienia Nawigacja es:Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ikkaku Madarame Kategoria:Walki